Hijinks
by FidgetGlitterBlossom
Summary: Cedric and Sofia find a way to pass some extra time during magic lessons. One-shot. Adult!SophiaxCedric. Mild kink. This is 100% smut.


**Author's Note:** I finally did it! I finally wrote a one-shot. I am stupid excited about this, so much so that I'm posting it right away, even though it's the middle of the night, and it will bump my other story out of the most recent M- rated spot. This is only my second lemon, so fair warning, I don't have much experience writing this kind of thing.

Edit: Title changed so as not to step on any toes, and also because I really, really, _really_ want to see the story another writer had planned for the original title!

* * *

This was their new favorite way to kill time while waiting for potions to brew. Sofia was sitting on Cedric's lap, facing toward him, her hand tangled up in the black hair at the back of his head. The sorcerer's long, nimble fingers were pinching her nipple through the thin fabric of her shift, rolling it between them, making her moan into their deep kiss as his tongue wrestled with hers.

She was falling deeper under his spell, so to speak, and began bucking her hips against his lap, reaching a hand between them to spread herself so that the bundle of nerves between her lower lips made contact with his leg.

Cedric, knowing well by now what it was that his princess liked, shifted her weight to one leg so he could slide the other out from under her. Propped on one of his legs, now, she could press more firmly against him, and soon the familiar pressure began to build within her.

Cedric smiled into the kiss as her breath became ragged, the little moans and squeaks he loved coming more frequently now.

"Sofia..." He drew her name out much longer than it needed to be, not quite breaking their kiss to speak, his deep voice rumbling against her. She replied with a slight "mhmm" before pulling back just enough to nip at his bottom lip the way that drove him wild. He sat back, enjoying the way she looked at him half-lidded, her climax approaching fast. Using his free hand, he grabbed her waist and pressed her more firmly against him, encouraging the rocking movements she was making.

"These are my best trousers, pet. I expect them to be clean when you stand up." He smirked, knowing there would be no way for her to comply with his words. Lifting her shift up, he found her breast with his mouth, kissing, licking, even occasionally biting her hard nipples. Her humping had grown erratic now, and he knew it wouldn't take much longer.

Soon, he felt the warm, damp spot spreading across the leg of his pants. When she came down from her high, Sofia's eyes shot open in mock surprise, even though this scenario had already played out dozens of times in the last few months since she'd turned eighteen.

Cedric pulled his mouth away from her body, ignoring her whimper of protest. He shook his head and clucked his tongue.

"Sorry!" She spat out, smiling at him sheepishly. Cedric let out a growl in response, though not really out of anger.

"Does sorry dry my trousers, love?" He asked, using his fingers to draw her face back towards him when she flushed and avoided his gaze. She shook her head quickly.

"Over my knee, then." He commanded, enjoying the way she scurried to do just that.

"How many?" Sofia asked, arching her back to look up at him.

"I told you, they're my favorites." Came his non-answer, just as his hand made his first strike against her bare bottom, eliciting a cry that somehow managed to be both plantive and excited. He gave her a moment, watching her wriggle her bottom to soothe the sting, before lifting his hand again. He brought it down on one cheek, first hitting and then rubbing as she wiggled against his touch. Next, he gave her three quick ones in succession, one on each cheek, and one right smack dab in the middle of her ass.

"Had enough, yet?" He purred, watching her carefully for signs that she might be tiring of this game. He chuckled as he watched her shake her head enthusiastically from side to side, shifting her weight towards her top so she could stick her bottom up for emphasis. He should have known, Sofia would do this all day if she could.

Glancing quickly at his clock, he fought the urge to give a dissatisfied groan. He had enough time left to either spank her more or fuck her, but not both. He brought his hand down once more for good measure before nudging her to get up.

"But-" She tried to protest, but he captured her lips again, backing her towards his desk as they kissed. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he lifted her up onto the table. Her hands flew to his belt, fumbling to remove it quickly. Soon, his trousers were on the floor, his feet still in the leg holes.

Sofia broke the kiss so she could see him, wanting to taste him first, but getting his unspoken message that they were in a hurry. She gripped his erection, aiming it to line up with her already slick tunnel. His hands were at her breasts again, and she could feel her need rising once more.

With a push, he was inside her, making her feel complete in a way she couldn't imagine anyone but him to be capable of. He tugged her hips to lean her further back, allowing himself deeper access inside of her. His thrusts were fast, but measured, pulling nearly all the way out before driving back in, a motion that drove her mad with the thrill of it.

Hitting all of the right inner spots, it wasn't long until Sofia was screaming out her orgasm, stars exploding behind her closed eyelids. She loved this feeling, almost as if her body were made of air and fire all at once, floating but so very heated. She was only vaguely aware that she had begun to chant his name in time to the forward motions of his hips.

Cedric watched her with a grin, moving a hand down to twirl his thumb on the sensative spot above her opening. She writhed at his manipulations, already approaching the next crest. His motions became more frantic, and they both knew he would be joining her for the next one.

Soon, he stilled, pressing hard against her, reveling in the feeling of her sharp nails digging into his shoulders as they toppled over the edge together. His body slumped against hers, his weight pinning her on the wooden surface beneath them. Her hands cupped his face as she gazed deeply into his eyes.

"I love you, Cedric." She confessed, though not for the first or even the hundredth time. He placed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"I love you, too, Sofia."


End file.
